Poolside Slumber
by smileybubbles08
Summary: He felt like this encounter was going quite well, considering she had vowed not to speak to him after his stunt at the party. Logan/Camille.
1. The After Party

**After I watched "Big Time Party" on Friday night, I knew I would not be satisfied until I had written a Logan/Camille story. This is what I came up with. It's not very long, but I think I'm happy with how it turned out. This is my first Big Time Rush fic, so I'd really appreciate reviews, good or bad. Please let me know what you thought. Hopefully I will be writing more Logan/Camille stories, perhaps even a multi-chapter. Kay, done rambling now. Enjoy!**

**Poolside Slumber**

"Camille."

She stirred as the hand that was softly nudging her awake moved to her face and pushed away a lock of hair before moving back to her bare shoulder.

"Logan?" she mumbled groggily.

"Camille, wake up," he whispered.

Camille's eyes fluttered open, and by the dim moonlight reflected off of the Palm Woods pool, she could just barely make out the contours of Logan's face. He knelt beside the lounge chair she had fallen asleep in, gently shaking her out of her slumber.

"What's going on?" Camille asked.

"You volunteered to help clean up after the party," Logan explained. "But you fell asleep as soon as all of the guests were gone."

Camille felt her cheeks grow warm. "I'm so sorry…"

"It's cool," Logan said quickly. "We got it all cleaned up. Jo helped us out."

"How long have I been sleeping?"

"A couple of hours. I thought I should wake you up so you could go up to your apartment. I don't know how safe it is for a sixteen year old girl to sleep outside all alone in LA."

Camille sighed and laid her head back down. "You're probably right. But I don't know if I can work up the energy to get up."

"No problem," Logan replied. And without another word, he scooped her up and began to carry her inside.

"Logan, wait…" Camille began to object before he cut her off.

"It's nothing," he assured her.

Logan felt his legs wobble beneath him, but he felt Camille deserved a chivalrous gesture after the way he'd acted at the party, and he was determined to prove that he was stronger than he actually was. And when Camille grabbed the back of his neck for support and clamped her slender fingers in his hair, he felt a sudden surge of strength in his normally weak calves.

He felt like this encounter was going quite well, considering she had vowed not to speak to him after his stunt at the party.

"I should still be mad at you," she informed him. "But you're being so nice to me I don't see how I can."

"Nice enough for you to lift your silent treatment?"

"Well I'm speaking to you, aren't I?"

"And I'm very happy that you are."

"Just so you know I'm normally the queen of the cold shoulder. My record is three and half months."

"Well just so you know," Logan replied, "I don't usually try to date two girls at one party. It was uncharacteristic of me."

"Who was that girl anyways?"

"Mercedes Griffin. Gustavo's boss's daughter."

"She said she was your girlfriend. If I'd known you had a girlfriend…"

"I didn't," Logan assured her. "Well, technically I was her boyfriend, yes. But only because Griffin…assigned me to her."

"So Griffin's not just the head of your record company. He's also your pimp."

"Something like that."

"So if you didn't really want to be her boyfriend, why were you ditching me to spend time with her?"

Logan sighed, embarrassed. "I sort of thought it would be cool to have two girls fighting over me. Something Carlos and James said…"

"You listened to those two? Aren't you supposed to be the smart one?"

"Hey, I resent that."

Camille smiled and ran her fingers through Logan's thick brown hair. "Your hair's all crunchy from the chlorine water."

"Your hands are warm," Logan replied, just barely above a whisper.

Camille pulled her hands away from his head, suddenly realizing how intimate a gesture it was. "Sorry. That was weird."

"No, it was…I was okay with it," Logan replied.

Camille turned her head away from Logan so he could not see the grin that was forming on her face.

When they arrived at Camille's door, Logan let her to her feet.

"I guess this is goodnight," he said.

"I guess it is," Camille replied.

"Goodnight."

Camille smiled and gave Logan a quick kiss on the cheek. "Goodnight."

Logan swallowed hard and then reached for the doorknob. To both of their surprise, the knob refused to turn.

"You have a key, right?" Logan asked.

"Of course," Camille said, kneeling down to reach for her key. "I always keep it in my…" her voice trailed off when her hand touched the skin of her bare foot. "I was wearing shoes at the party, wasn't I?"

"You were," Logan replied. "But you kicked them off while we were dancing. You said they hurt your feet. Jo picked them up when we were cleaning. She said she'd hold onto them for you until the morning."

Camille buried her face in her palms. "Oh no…"

"What's the matter?" Logan asked. "They're just shoes."

"I keep my apartment key in my right shoe! It probably fell out when I kicked my shoes off. It could be anywhere right now. But it's too dark to search for it."

"Your mom's inside, isn't she?"

"Yes, but she's a heavy sleeper. She never hears me knock. And I left my phone inside."

"Relax. We'll find your key in the morning. You can stay in our apartment tonight. We have lots of room."

Camille sighed with relief. "Thanks Logan."

Logan reached into his pockets and hit bare fabric. "Uh oh."

"Uh oh? Uh oh, what?"

"My key isn't in my pocket."

"Oh no. Did you lose it when you fell in the pool?" Camille asked.

"I didn't fall into the pool. I was _pushed_."

Camille felt herself blushing again. "Right."

"We'll never find our keys out there. Not before daybreak, anyway."

Camille rubbed her hands against her bare arms, suddenly cold. "So what do we do?"

xoxoxo

"Kendell. Wake up."

Kendell sat up in bed to find James and Carlos staring at him.

"What?"

"Do you know where Logan is?" Carlos asked.

"He's not in bed and it hasn't been slept in," James explained. "Your mom's gonna freak out if she wakes up and finds out that Logan never came in last night."

"How do you know he didn't just get up early, make his bed, and go read by the pool?" Kendell asked. "He does that sometimes."

"He didn't sleep in that bed," Carlos replied. "His wet clothes are laying in it."

Kendell looked over at Logan's bed to find that it was indeed occupied by the soggy jacket he had taken off after being pushed by the girls into the pool. He got out of his own bed and walked over to Logan's, digging through the pockets of the damp jacket.

"Aha," he said, pulling a small silver key from one of the pockets. "He got locked out last night."

"So why didn't he just call one of us?" James asked.

Kendell pulled a cell phone from another one of Logan's jacket pockets. "He's gonna need a new one of these. This one's met its match. Come on, boys. We'd better find Logan before my mom wakes up."

As soon as the three teenagers emerged from apartment 2J, they came face to face with Jo.

"Hey guys," she said, a worried look upon her face. "Have any of you seen Camille? She's not answering her phone, and I found this in her shoe."

Jo held up a silver apartment key.

The boys exchanged confused glances, not sure what this coincidence meant.

"Let's check by the pool," James suggested. "That's where Camille fell asleep last night when we were cleaning up."

The others nodded, and together, the four teenagers made their way to the Palm Wood's swimming pool.

xoxoxo

"I didn't think those lounge chairs could fit two people like that," Carlos commented.

"They look so peaceful," Jo told the boys. "I'd really hate to wake them."

"I agree," Kendell agreed. "Should we just let them sleep?"

"Should we take pictures?" Carlos asked. "For posterity."

"Let's just leave them alone," Jo said.

"But…" Carlos started to object.

"Jo's right," Kendell said, cutting Carlos off. "Let's just let them sleep in peace."

Carlos frowned dejectedly as Kendell and Jo turned and walked away. James just stood there in silence, staring in amusement at the scene before him.

Logan was sleeping in one of the blue poolside lounge chairs, with Camille nestled snugly to his side, their foreheads touching. Both were barefoot and smiling serenely, their arms draped lazily around one another.

"Well," James said, speaking for the first time since witnessing this warm embace. "It looks like the party was a success."

Carlos looked from the sleeping couple to James. "We've got to take pictures of this, right?"

James nodded at his friend. "Most definitely."

**The End**

**Thanks for reading! Please let me know what you thought!**


	2. The Talk

**Okay, so when I wrote Poolside Slumber, I intended for it to be a one-shot. But if you've read my Quogan fic "I Hate You More", you probably know that I have trouble letting things go. Someday I'll be one of those mothers who follows her kindergardener to school. Anyways, after I published Poolside Slumber as a one shot, I wrote some more and decided to turn my one-shot into a three-shot. So this is chapter two of my three-shot. I hope you enjoy, and I hope to have the final chapter up soon.**

**Poolside Slumber**

**Chapter Two: The Talk**

It must have been around noon when Camille awoke, because she could feel the hot California sun beating down on her neck from directly above. She normally didn't expect to feel the sun above her when she woke up, as her room in her Palm Woods apartment obviously had walls and a ceiling. But it was what she felt below her that really took her by surprise. Where her pillow normally would be, Camille felt a soft cotton shirt and a broad shoulder connected to the protective arm that was wrapped around her. As her dreams began to flee from her mind, they made room for the events of the night before to come flooding back. She remembered a party. She remembered a lounge chair. She remembered losing her key and being locked out of her apartment. She remembered Logan. That's when the pieces snapped together. Camille opened her eyes and looked into those of the one who lay beside her on the lounge chair.

"Good morning," Logan greeted her.

She tried to say "Good morning" back, but only managed to mouth the words to him. It always took her throat a bit longer to wake up than the rest of her body.

"Sleep well?" Logan asked.

"Surprisingly well," Camille responded, her voice returning to her. "How long have you been awake?"

"About half an hour."

"And you've just been laying here watching me sleep?"

A look of concern flickered through Logan's deep brown eyes. "Is that weird?"

Camille laughed. "Not at all."

"We've been getting some weird looks from some of the Palm Woods residents," he informed her.

Camille laid her head back down on Logan's shoulder. "I don't mind if you don't."

Logan responded by closing his eyes and wrapping his arms tighter around her. The past three months in LA had been one stroke of good luck after another, and this was the icing on his sweet, delicious cake. Three months ago he was in Minnesota, freezing his tale off in the snow. And now here he was in California, lounging by the poolside with his…

What was Camille to him? Was she his girlfriend? They'd talked for hours the previous night before drifting off to sleep, but no mention of a relationship had ever come up. Was it too soon to bring it up now?

Camille felt like she was in heaven as she breathed in the scent of Logan's shirt. Aftershave and chlorine. She'd woken up from dreams like this before, and it always took her a few minutes to realize that none of it was real. That they were merely sleep-induced hallucinations. But this had to be the first time that Camille had woken up into a good dream.

"Hey Camille?" Logan said after a few moments of laying together in silence.

"Yeah?"

"Would you say that you and I are…?"

"Logan Mitchell!" interrupted a different female voice.

Logan's eyes snapped open and met those of the woman calling his name.

"H-hi Mrs. Knight," he stammered, as Kendall's mom approached them.

Camille slowly sat up on the lounge chair, blood rushing to her cheeks.

Mrs. Knight looked anything but pleased. "Did you stay out here all night?" she demanded.

Quickly calculating in his head how much trouble he was about to be in, Logan decided that the best thing to do here would be to lie. "No."

"Don't lie to me," Mrs. Knight said, crossing her arms.

"But I wasn't… Well I sort of… This isn't really…"

"It's not what it looks like," Camille said quickly.

"What she said," Logan mumbled.

"Logan, you can't do things like this," Mrs. Knight said, her voice changing from angry to caring. "You know you're like a son to me, and I worry about you."

Camille stood up, stepping back awkwardly. "I should go."

"Camille, wait!" Logan cried, as she began to walk away. "I didn't get to ask you if…"

But the pretty brunette was gone.

Logan sighed and held his wrists out to Kendall's mom. "Slap those cuffs on, Mrs. Knight."

xoxoxo

"This one's great," James said, holding a square snap shot in front of Carlos's face. "Look at Logan's smile. Priceless."

"The sly devil," Carlos commented. "How do you suppose they…"

"There it is!" Katie Knight interrupted, marching into the boys' room and snatching the old Polaroid camera from the table that the two boys were sitting beside. She picked up a picture from the large stack on the table and examined it. "You stole my camera so that you could take pictures of Logan cuddling with the crazy method actress by the pool?"

James handed the picture in his hand to Katie. "Look at this and tell me it wasn't worth it. Tell me you wouldn't want to capture this moment forever so that you could cherish it for years to come."

"Opportunities like that come once in a lifetime," Carlos agreed.

Katie rolled her eyes and set the photos down. "Whatever. How was the party last night?"

The boys' mouths dropped open.

"How did you…?" James began.

"Carlos texted my mom inviting her to Big Time Rush's 'social gathering'," Katie explained. "Lucky for you guys, she was driving, so I intercepted the message."

James looked at Carlos and shook his head. "Al Contacts…" he muttered, rolling his eyes.

"It's an easy mistake to make," Carlos defended himself.

"What's an easy mistake to make?" Kendall asked, walking into the room with Jo. Both teenagers carried a stack of VHS tapes.

"What are those?" Carlos asked, ignoring Kendall's question.

Jo grinned, dumping her stack of tapes on James's bed. "Kendall and I just replaced last night's security tapes with copies of Wednesday night's tapes. Kendall got third floor and up. I took first and second floor and the Palm Woods pool area."

"There's incriminating footage on these tapes that, thanks to us, Bitters will never see," Kendall said proudly.

"Good thinking," James said, picking up a tape from his bed labeled "pool". "Our crazy awesome party will remain a secret forever."

"Guys, what are those?" Jo asked, picking up a snap shot of Logan and Camille by the pool.

"I thought we agreed to leave them alone," Kendall said.

"Never mind those pictures," Carlos replied, snatching the VHS tape from James's hands. "We've got some home videos to watch."

xoxoxo

"I swear, Mrs. Knight, we were just sleeping."

"I believe you," Kendall's mom told Logan, as the two arrived at their apartment. "And I'm not trying to punish you."

"In that case, can I go talk to Camille? Because I need to ask her if…"

"No."

"But I…"

"Logan, have a seat," Mrs. Knight said, leading the teenager to the couch. "I think you and I need to have a serious talk."

"What kind of talk?" Logan asked, sitting down obediently.

"Well, about girls and…your feelings."

Logan's throat went dry. "You don't mean _the talk_."

"You're sixteen," Mrs. Knight replied. "And you need to hear it."

"But do I need to hear it right now?" Logan asked, horrified. "From my best friend's mom?"

"Well, seeing as you mom isn't here right now…"

"But we already had this talk," Logan interrupted. "My mom and I. When I was like twelve. Really, Mrs. K, you don't need to…"

"Logan, just hear me out."

Logan tried to shrink into the orange couch cushions. What started out as the greatest morning of his life was quickly becoming a nightmare.

xoxoxo

"I don't get it," Katie said, as she and the four teenagers sat around the small TV in the boys' room watching footage of the party clean up fly by in fast-forward. "I thought you wanted to watch your party. Why are you fast forwarding?"

"We're skipping to the _good stuff_," Carlos replied, hitting _play_ on the remote.

Katie watched the screen in confusion. "You wanted to skip to the clean up?"

"Not the clean up," James replied. "After the clean up. See, Camille fell asleep while we were cleaning up…"

"Then when we finished cleaning up," Jo continued, "Kendall, Carlos, James and I went to bed…"

"But Logan told us to go on ahead," Kendall said. "Because he wanted to wake Camille and make sure she got to her room safely."

"Shh!" Carlos hushed Kendall, pointing to the TV screen. "He's waking her up!"

The five of them leaned in, as the tiny Logan approached the tiny sleeping Camille and began to shake her gently.

"Nothing's happening," Katie commented, as the two tiny figures on the screen sat beside the pool talking. "Guys, this isn't intriguing…wait. Is he…? He's picking her up."

"And he's carrying her away," Jo said with a grin.

"He's gonna drop her," James predicted. "Logan's a weakling. Watch him drop her on the concrete."

"Oh, man," Carlos said, loving every minute of the stolen security tape. "This is better than the movies."

xoxoxo

"Hey Mom!" Camille shouted, walking into her apartment.

"Hey Hon!" her mom shouted back from the kitchen. "Where have you been all morning?"

"I got locked out last night, so I spent the night with…a friend."

"Did you have a good time?"

Camille smiled to herself. "Amazing."

Camille's mother stuck her head out of the kitchen. "Sorry, I didn't catch that."

"Uh, yeah. I had a good time. Have you seen my phone?"

"Coffee table," her mom replied, before disappearing back into the kitchen.

Camille plopped herself down on the couch and picked up her cell phone. "Four missed calls," she said to herself. "All from Jo."

She listened to four frantic-sounding voicemails from Jo before texting her friend: "_Just got back to my apt. Im fine._"

A second later, Jo replied: "_I know. And I expect full details of your after party party._"

Camille tossed her phone aside. She wasn't sure how much Jo knew about her amazing night, or how she knew anything about it at all. She'd meet up with her later and fill in the gaps, but at the moment she wasn't in the mood to dish. She needed time to soak everything in. It was like a dream. A wonderful dream that she wasn't waking up from.

xoxoxo

"Are we done?" Logan asked, his voice muffled by the orange pillow he was using to hide his face.

"Yes, Logan," Mrs. Knight replied. "That's all I needed to say."

"Oh, good," Logan said, tossing the pillow aside. "You're a great parental substitute, Mrs. Knight, but I could have gone my entire life not hearing some of the things you just told me."

"You needed to hear those things."

Logan jumped to his feet, thankful that it was all over. "Can I go talk to Camille now?"

"No."

"But I thought…"

"I want you to stay in this apartment for a while."

Logan looked confused. "Am I…grounded?" This was odd for him. Logan wasn't one to get into trouble, but he had been grounded several times in his life. However, he had never been grounded by someone else's mother before.

"Not grounded," Mrs. Knight replied. "I just want you to stay in this apartment for the next couple of days, aside from recording sessions of course. And no video games."

"Mrs. Knight, you know what 'grounded' means, right?"

"Just go to your room, Logan."

Logan trudged glumly to the room he shared with his friends, thinking to himself that he should have known. When he'd woken up by the Palm Woods pool, Camille's curly brown locks falling over his neck, he should have known that it was all too good to last.

**So that was chapter two. I had a lot of fun writing it, so I hope you enjoyed reading it just as much. Please review, even if you hated it. Chapter three will be up whenever I finish writing it. Love you all! --Bubbles**


	3. The Balcony

**Hello people. Here is the third and final installment of "Poolside Slumber". In case you haven't heard it before, "Stuck" is one of BTR's AMAZING songs. I know I wrote some original songs for "14 Reasons Why Not" and "How to Crush a Crush", so I'm just clarifying here: I did not write "Stuck". I don't own that song or Big Time Rush. **

**So as I was preparing to write this chapter, I thought to myself, "What can I do for Logan and Camille that's more romantic than falling asleep together beside a pool?" and "What can I do to Logan that's more traumatizing than being given the talk by Kendall's mom?" Well, ladies and gents, I'm proud to say, I think I succeeded in at least one of those areas. Read and review!**

**Poolside Slumber**

**Chapter Three: The Balcony**

"They're coming back!" Carlos cried, as two tiny figures entered the screen and walked hand-in-hand toward the poolside lounge chairs.

"They're just sitting there," James complained. "When are they gonna start making…" He glanced at Kendall's little sister. "…fruit salad?"

Katie rolled her eyes. "I know you want to censor your speech to protect my innocent ears, James. But 'making fruit salad'? Come on, you couldn't do any better than that?"

As the door to the boys' bedroom opened, the five young people sitting around the TV turned their attention to the sixteen-year-old walking in.

"Kendall," Logan said, shutting the bedroom door behind him, "your mom just gave me _the talk_ and then grounded… What are you watching?"

Kendall smiled sheepishly. "Security tapes."

Logan stared at the screen in horror. "Is that me?"

"You and Camille," Carlos replied.

"And you're not doing anything," James added.

"What are you expecting us to do?" Logan asked, walking over to the VCR and hitting _stop_. "We just talked for a while and then fell asleep."

"You didn't even kiss her?" James asked, disappointed.

"No," Logan replied. He looked behind his friends at the table piled high with photographs. "And what are those?"

Kendall offered Logan another sheepish grin. "Pictures."

"Let me guess. Pictures of Camille and me?"

"It was Carlos and James!" Jo shouted quickly, pointing an accusing finger at the two boys.

Logan looked at Carlos and James. "Is that true?"

James shrugged. "We couldn't resist."

"You two looked so adorable lying there together!" Carlos explained.

"So you took pictures of us?" Logan replied. "Come on guys, don't you think that's a little creepy?" He meandered over to the table and picked up one of the photos. He couldn't help but smile. "Okay, you guys are right. We are adorable. But I'm still creeped out."

"You can keep that if you like," James offered.

Logan looked concerned. "You're giving me a picture that you secretly took of me while I was asleep?" But even as he said it, he was tucking the photograph into his pocket.

"Okay, enough about the pictures," Jo said, as Carlos leaned forward and hit _play_ on the VCR. "I texted Camille and she's not texting me back, so Logan, you'll have to give us all the details."

"What details?" Logan asked, picking up the soggy jacket from his bed. "I told you, we just talked. Oh, _man_. Tell me this isn't my phone…"

"But what did you talk about?" Jo prompted. "Come on, I'm a girl. I need to know these things."

"I don't know. We talked about…everything. Her acting. My hockey. That weird salad dressing that Griffin likes to pour over his mashed potatoes."

"That stuff is weird," James agreed. "It tastes like fish."

"Why doesn't he just put gravy on his potatoes like a normal person?" Kendall asked.

Jo let out an exasperated sigh. "Enough about Griffin's potatoes! Get to the mushy stuff!"

"The mushy stuff?" Logan repeated.

"Does she need to spell it out for you?" Katie asked.

"I want to know what romantic things you said to her."

"Romantic things? I didn't say anything romantic. I told you, we talked about Griffin's funky fish dressing."

Jo wrinkled her nose. "You got her to be your girlfriend by talking about funky fish dressing?"

Logan scratched his face uneasily. "Not exactly…"

"Well then, how did you?"

"I…didn't."

Carlos turned away from the TV. "She's not your girlfriend?"

"No."

"But what about the…" Carlos pointed to the TV screen, where the tiny figures of Logan and Camille were now laying down together on the lounge chair and whispering into each other's ears. "…cuddling?"

"It got chilly out, and we were both locked out of our apartments."

"You stayed out with Camille all night and you didn't even ask her out?" James asked.

"Well I was going to," Logan replied. "But before I could, Kendall's mom grounded me. And to make matters worse, the pool killed my phone, thus killing my only way of talking to Camille until Mrs. Knight decides to free me."

"It's no problem. Just borrow my phone," Kendall offered, holding out his cell phone to his friend.

"No, don't!" Jo cried, intercepting Kendall's phone.

"Why not?" Logan asked, making a grab for the phone.

"Because," Jo replied. "You don't want to ask her out over the phone."

"I don't?"

"No! Camille's a drama queen. She likes big romantic gestures. It has to be in person, and it has to be epic."

"What do you want me to do? Jump out the window so I can run to her apartment?"

"As fun as that might be to watch," Katie replied, "it's completely unnecessary. I have a better idea. Huddle up, boys."

xoxoxo

"You know, Camille, you can't will a cell phone to ring by staring daggers into it like that."

Camille tore her eyes away from her cell phone to look at her mother. "Wha-?"

"Are you waiting on a phone call?"

Camille set her phone down on the coffee table. "No. I just thought I might get a call, but…"

"But?"

Camille shrugged. "But I probably won't."

As if on cue, Camille's cell phone began to ring. She snatched it up and quickly flipped it open. "Logan?"

"No. It's Jo."

Camille let out a disappointed sigh. "Oh. Hi, Jo."

"Don't sound so excited," Jo said.

"Sorry," Camille mumbled, still making no effort to sound pleased. "What's up?"

"I need you to meet me by the pool," Jo replied. "I have your key and your shoes."

"You want me to meet you right now?"

"Yes. Get down here."

"But can't it just wait another…"

"Get down here!" Jo interrupted.

"Okay, okay. See you in a few minutes."

Camille snapped her phone shut and got to her feet.

"What was that about?" her mother asked.

"That was Jo. She has some of my things and wants me to meet her by the pool."

"Okay. See you later, Honey."

Camille shoved her phone in her pocket and walked toward the door.

"Camille?" her mom said, as Camille was pulling the apartment door open.

"Yeah, Mom?"

"Who's Logan?"

xoxoxo

"Hey Mrs. Knight," Carlos said, as he, James, Kendall and Katie surrounded Kendall's mom in the living room.

"Hi boys," Mrs. Knight responded. "Why are you all wearing wind breakers and tear-away pants?"

"They're comfy," Carlos replied, tugging uncomfortably at the collar of his windbreaker.

Mrs. Knight raised her eyebrows. "Whatever you say."

"We're hungry," James announced.

"There are microwave burritos in the freezer," Mrs. Knight replied, pointing toward the kitchen area.

"Ooh, burritos!" Carlos cried in excitement, receiving a jab in the side from Kendall. "Ow!"

"But we don't want microwave burritos," Kendall told his mom.

"That's right," James said. "We want you to cook for us."

"Right. In the kitchen, facing the stove so that you can't see…" Carlos was cut off by another jab in the side from Kendall.

"We want pasta," James said. "Or pork chops. Whichever takes longer to cook."

"Boys, I don't really feel like cooking right now," Mrs. Knight replied.

"But…we're growing boys," Kendall said, attempting to win his mother over with a fake pout.

"Amateurs," Katie muttered under her breath.

"Boys, I'm really not in the mood to cook. I have this book I'd really like to read, and I was thinking of going into my room…"

"Mom!" Kendall interrupted her. He thought quickly of something to say before shoving his sister forward and crying, "Katie wants you to have the talk with her!"

"What?" Katie cried. "No I don't!"

"Yes she does," James replied. "She's just being shy."

"I'm _never_ shy," Katie responded. "And I _don't_ want to have that talk."

"Kendall, Katie's too young to have that talk," Mrs. Knight said.

Katie crossed her arms defiantly. "I am not!"

"Yes you are, honey," Mrs. Knight replied. "You're just a little girl."

"Hey, I'm very mature for my age," Katie said. "And I'm _practically_ a teenager."

"You are not practically a teenager," Mrs. Knight replied.

"Well I'm getting there!"

Katie realized she'd said the wrong thing when tears began to well up in her mother's eyes.

"Mom?" Kendall said, concerned.

"You're right," Mrs. Knight said, pulling her daughter into a tight hug. "You are growing up. And it is time I had the talk with you."

James gave Kendall a high five behind Katie's back.

"No!" Katie cried, pulling away from her mother. "Wait. I didn't mean…"

"Let's go to your room, honey," Mrs. Knight said, "and have that talk."

Katie turned to her bother as their mother dragged her away. "You owe me," she whispered.

The three boys watched Mrs. Knight and Katie until they disappeared into Katie's room. Then they burst into action. Carlos ran to their bedroom door and opened it just a crack. "The coast is clear," he whispered.

Logan emerged seconds later, dressed in a black tuxedo and holding a long-stemmed red rose in his hands.

In unison, Kendall, Carlos, and James ripped off their tear-away pants, revealing the matching black dress pants they were hiding underneath.

"Let's go," Kendall said in a low voice, waving his three friends toward his mother's room. "My mom's room is the only one in this apartment with a balcony."

James unzipped his windbreaker. "Come on boys. Logan's got to win over his girl, and he needs all the help he can get."

xoxoxo

"Hey Jo," Camille said, approaching her friend by the pool. "Hey…Guitar Dude. I didn't realize you'd be here."

Jo looked Camille up and down. "That's what you're wearing?"

Camille's face was blank. "You expect me to get dolled up to get my shoes from you? Speaking of which, where are my shoes?"

"Never mind the shoes," Jo replied. "Teeth check."

Camille grinned awkwardly. "Hy are you hecking hy heesh?"

Jo rubbed a speck from one of Camille's front teeth. "You got a little pepper here. Okay, you're good to go."

Camille wiped her teeth. "Good to go where? I came here for my shoes and my apartment key."

"She has something in her hair," Guitar Dude observed, pointing at a piece of a leaf that was dangling from the end of one of Camille's long brown curls.

"Got it," Jo said, picking the leaf from her friend's hair. "There you go. You look perfect."

Camille inched away from Guitar Dude, uncomfortable with the way he was studying her. "Can I help you?"

"No," Guitar Dude replied. "I'm fine." He began to play a repetitive tune on his guitar. "I'm fine, I'm fine, I'm fine!"

Jo put a hand over the strings of his guitar. "Save that for later."

"Save it for what?" Camille asked. "Guys, what is going on here?"

Jo's eyes were locked on a spot somewhere above Camille's head. "Wait for it."

"Wait for what?"

"Guitar Dude. Go," Jo instructed.

As Camille watched in confusion, Guitar Dude began to play a slow song. "Will somebody please tell me what's…?" Then she heard the singing coming from behind her.

"_It's the way that I feel when you're saying what you say to me_…"

Recognizing the voice immediately, Camille turned around slowly. There on the balcony, dressed in a black tuxedo and holding a red rose, was Logan.

"_It keeps you running through my mind 24/7 days a week_…"

"Jo? I'm not imagining this, am I?"

"Shh," Jo replied, as Kendall, James, and Carlos walked onto the balcony, each wearing a black tuxedo.

The three began to sing along with Logan. "_If you've got the time, just stick around and you'll realize_…"

Logan looked directly at Camille as he sang. "_I said it's worth every minute that it takes, just wait and see_…"

Camille stared back and Logan, doing everything she could not to cry.

"_I would scream to the world. They would see you're my girl. But I just keep getting stuck, stuck. But I'm never giving up, up. In the middle of a perfect day. Always tripping over words to say. But I don't wanna keep you guessing, but I always end up getting stuck, stuck. But I'm never giving up, up._"

Camille wiped away a tear as the boys finished their song. The crowd around the pool began to cheer loudly.

"I have a confession," Jo whispered. "I didn't really ask you to come here so I could give you your shoes back."

"Jo," Camille replied. "Shut up. You're ruining the moment."

From the balcony, Logan was watching Camille intently for her reaction. "She's crying," he whispered to his friends. "Is that a good thing?"

"It's a good thing," James assured him. "I think."

"Camille!" Carlos shouted. "Don't cry! He was singing to you!"

Camille laughed. "Thank you for clarifying, Carlos!"

Logan leaned over the balcony railing as far as he could. "I have something to ask you!"

"But don't answer right away!" Kendall shouted. "Make him sweat a little!"

Camille laughed again. "Okay, Logan. Ask me your question."

Logan took a deep breath. "Camille, will you be my girlfriend?"

Camille bit her lip and pondered for a moment.

"You can answer anytime now!" Logan shouted nervously.

She grinned and nodded ferociously. "Absolutely."

As his friends exchanged high fives behind Logan's back, Camille noticed how dangerously far over the edge of the railing Logan was leaning. "Logan…"

"Yeah?" Logan replied, leaning further toward her.

"Be careful!" she shouted.

"Of what?" he replied, leaning even further.

"Logan!" Kendall, Carlos, and James shouted in unison, just as Logan lost his balance and went tumbling over the railing.

Camille watched in horror as Logan's body did a complete flip in mid air, before landing flat on his back on a large blue tent, which caved in under him.

"Ow," he mumbled, beneath the folds of the blue plastic tent.

"Logan!" Camille cried, running up to the collapsed tent and searching for her boyfriend.

"Nothing's broken," he assured her. "Except for my ego. And I probably won't be able to sit for a week."

Camille found Logan amongst the heaps of blue plastic. She was amazed to find that, somehow, he was still smiling.

"Are you sure you're okay? You just fell from a second story balcony."

Logan took Camille's hand. "I've never been better."

Camille smiled as she ran her fingers through Logan's dark brown hair. Leaning forward, she kissed him gently on the mouth. As she did, he slowly began to sit up, until they were both on their feet, kissing softly while James whistled loudly from the balcony. Enthusiastically, Logan lifted Camille off of her feet as he kissed her tenderly on the nose. Then he quickly set her back down.

"Ouch," he muttered, grabbing his sore back. "Too soon. Too soon."

Camille wrapped her arms around Logan's waist and rubbed his back gently. Leaning her head against his chest, she whispered, "I know it was an accident, but it was still really sweet of you to take that fall for me."

"Any time," Logan replied, wrapping her up in a tight hug. "Well, not any time. Because I have no plans to ever fall off of the balcony again…"

"What is going on out here?"

The couple looked up to the balcony of 2J, and saw that Kendall's mom was now standing behind her son, arms crossed and looking angrier than Logan had ever seen her. He stepped away from his new girlfriend awkwardly.

"Hey, Mrs. K!" he shouted up to her nervously. "I just had a little…tumble off of your balcony!"

"He should probably see a doctor!" Camille added.

"What am I gonna do with you?" Mrs. Knight replied, shaking her head at the teenager. "I have no choice. You're grounded _indefinitely_."

Logan looked at Camille and smiled. "You know what, Mrs. Knight? It was worth it."

"I should hope so," Mrs. Knight responded. "All right, boys. Get in the car. We have to take Logan to see a doctor."

Logan turned back to Camille as Mrs. Knight and the three boys disappeared from the balcony. "I'm grounded indefinitely," he told her.

Camille nodded. "I'll wait for you."

"One more kiss to last me the next…well, _indefinitely_?"

Camille stepped forward and gave Logan a quick kiss on the cheek.

"That's supposed to last me _indefinitely_?" Logan remarked.

Camille rolled her eyes and kissed him on the lips.

"Hey!" a voice from the balcony interrupted them. They looked up to see Katie standing there, looking both angry and traumatized. "My mom just talked to me about… Well, let's just say you owe me _big time_. And I'm talking monetary compensation."

Logan looked back at Camille. "Still worth it."

**So I hope you enjoyed reading this. I had so much fun writing it. I'm sure I'll write more Logan/Camille stuff later on when it comes to me. Thanks so much for reading. Please review!**

**Bubbles**


End file.
